


You'll Bunk Here

by MissMeggo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re a bit short on space.  You can use my bunk.”</p><p>Darcy’s snort was decidedly un-lady like.  “No way.  I’ll crash on one of the couches in your swank little bar area.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the first prompt in the Darcy Lewis smut week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Bunk Here

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was mile high club or sharing a bed. 
> 
> I kind of combined them?

She was going kill Coulson. 

Okay, really she wouldn’t.  The thought of Thor’s sad puppy dog eyes and Steve’s “I’m disappointed in you sigh” was enough to keep her from committing a felony.  Maybe Jarvis had a creative, yet non deadly, way she could torment the apparently not deceased agent who appeared on her doorstep at the ass crack of dawn and whisked her onto a rather impressive man cave of an airplane.  She hadn’t even gotten a chance to text anyone to let them know she was okay, but was pretty confident Tony had already started tracking her iPod.

It wasn’t that she was that unhappy with the situation.  Coulson not being dead was a plus.  The plane was stocked with so many gadgets it could keep both her and Jane occupied for months if they ever managed to make it on board again.  The people on board weren’t bad either.  Coulson’s hacker de jour had been working for days decrypting a file liberated from a group code named Centipede and hadn’t had luck.  Darcy had to give her credit, Skye was smart, but she forgot about the human touch.  The partially decrypted files were now running through an old school cipher program Darcy had written up in her spare time, which she had plenty of now that Jane had a non-science distraction in Thor. 

A rather deliberate throat clearing had her focusing on the rather attractive agent standing in the doorway.  She and Agent Ward met not long after the Battle of New York.  SHIELD had added her to a growing roster of consultants and set her free to assist Jane and attempt to keep track of Erik.  Ward had been in charge of her briefings before she left.  They had traded subtly cutting barbs the entire time.  Darcy didn’t trust jack booted thugs and he didn’t trust civilian consultants.  She’d be willing to reevaluate her trust issues if the bottle he carried was a decent brand of scotch.

It was.  Ward poured them both a generous couple fingers and they drank is semi companionable silence.  Neither really felt the need to fill the air with half truthful words.  An unobtrusive ding signaled her cipher program had picked something up.  Darcy turned her attention to the computer and grinned at the decoded files in front of her.

Ward’s hands settled on her shoulder as he read over them.  “Well hell,” he muttered.  “Four days of struggling and you figure it out in twelve hours.”

“Eh,” Darcy shrugged.  “Skye did most of the legwork.  I just finished it off.”  Darcy stood and stretched in a bone popping motion.  “Care to show me where I can sleep before the floating man cave descends to the earth?”

She couldn’t quite describe the look he sent her way before he ushered her down the narrowed halls to a set of pod-like bunks.  “We’re a bit short on space.  You can use my bunk.”

Darcy’s snort was decidedly un-lady like.  “No way.  I’ll crash on one of the couches in your swank little bar area.

“It wasn’t up for debate Lewis.”

“And you look like you’re about ready to keel over.  When’s the last time you slept yourself Agent?”  She sent him a look long ago perfected on wayward scientists that had him fidgeting under the intensity.  “That’s what I thought.  Use your bunk.  I’ll find a couch.”

The low growl from his throat should have been enough of a warning, but she ignored it.  His hands settled around her waist as he tugged her into his slice of private area and plunked her down on the mattress.  “You sleep here.”

“I sleep where I want agent.  No need to man handle me.”  He watched her face set in a stubborn mask.  Ward didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep, the scotch, or the pretty scowl she thought was fierce that had him leaning down to taste her lips.  The hint of scotch clung to her skin and his tongue delved in, chasing the illusive taste.  Darcy’s lips parted on a surprised gasp and Ward took full advantage. 

He paused when her hands settled on his shoulder; uncertain of her plans.  Ward couldn’t bite back to groan when they curled around his shoulder and urged him closer.  The kiss deepened, both lost in the exploration of the other.  He reveled in the breathy gasps and quiet noises he pulled from her. 

Darcy’s fingers tangled in the short crop of hair on his neck as her legs parted and he settled between them.  His hands reached for the hem of her sweater and tugged the soft material over her head.  Her hands settled on his chest to attack the buttons of his dress shirt and Ward said a silent thank you for the fact he wasn’t wearing tactical gear that day. 

They took their time exploring each other, the frantic desperation of their kisses at odds with the tentative movements of their hands.  Ward deftly undid the clasps of her bra and discarded the garment onto the pile growing on the small amount of floor space afforded to him.  He traced the curve of her breast with a thumb, smiling against her lips as the nipple furled and tightened.  Not one to be passive, Darcy retaliated, dragging blunted nails along the ridges of his stomach. 

She couldn’t hold back the soft giggle of laughter when he squirmed under her ministrations.  “Ticklish agent?” she murmured to him quietly as she repeated the movement.  His breath came out as a huff before he pulled away and pushed her down to lay flat against the mattress.

His hands worked the buttons of her jeans, peeling them, along with her underwear, down her legs as he hovered above her.  Ward took a moment to drink in the sight.  Darcy’s hair spread across his pillow in a cascade of loose curls.  A fine blush had worked across her skin and he couldn’t help but trace its path, first with gentle, callused fingers and then warm kisses and gentle nips. 

It wasn’t until she shifted restlessly under him, quiet pleas falling from her lips that he touched her where she wanted.  His teeth and tongue settled on her breasts.  Teasing strokes and gentle nips alternated between them had her writhing against the bed.  His hand trailed from the curve of her hip inward, barely stroking the soft, damp skin between her legs. 

Darcy’s hand settled across her mouth as she smothered the whimpers she couldn’t contain as his thumb parted her folds.  He teased and explored her pussy slowly, never penetrating and never settling against where she wanted him the most.  Desperate, she tugged on his shoulders, pulling his attention away from her breasts.  Their lips met in a frenzied, sloppy kiss as Ward finally settled a thumb over her clit. 

She bucked up against his hand, frantic for more, but he wouldn’t be hurried.  He circled the bundle of nerves before pulling away and dipping into her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, only to repeat the process again.  With an aggravated moan, Darcy tugged on the short hairs at the back of his neck and glared. 

“You need something Lewis?”  Grant couldn’t disguise the humor that tinged his words as he finally settled on her clit, a few well-placed strokes causing her to shudder underneath him.  He muffled her cry with his free hand as he continued to stroke and tease her through her orgasm.  As her body began to relax, he pulled away to strip out of his own pants, pausing only to grab a condom from a back pocket. 

Darcy plucked the foil packet from his hands and ripped the package open delicately.  With a wicked grin, she slid it down the length of his cock, enjoying the strangled moan it elicited from him.  Ward settled between her thighs and braced his hands on either side of her head.  His lips found hers in a soft kiss as he slowly sank into her.  They paused a moment, both adjusting to the feeling before he began thrusting into her.

The pace they set was nearly frantic.  Darcy’s legs wrapped around him, urging him to go faster and harder.  Ward balanced his weight on one hand, the other curling around her hip as he held her steady.  Her teeth settled along the curve of his collarbone as she placed biting kissing along the expanse of flesh.  He countered as she pulled back, teeth settling once again over sensitive, tightened nipples. 

The added stimulation set match to flame.  Darcy’s hands trailed down his back, blunted nails digging into his skin.  She arched up towards his body one last time as her muscles clenched and tightened around him.  A quiet sob sounded in the small room as she came.  Ward’s hips stuttered against her as he thrust into her, his movements jerky.  He smothered a curse against the curve of her breast as his release followed her own.

They lay entwined together for a moment as their racing hearts settled.  Eventually Ward pulled away to discard the condom.  Darcy lay relaxed as he rejoined her on the narrow mattress, his arms wrapping around her midsection.  “So I take it you’ll bunk here tonight?”

“I don’t know.  You might have to convince me again before we land.”

“Looking forward to it Miss Lewis.”


End file.
